There are many types of coin processing machines which deliver coins at high speeds into awaiting coin collecting containers. For example, coin sorters receive mixtures of coins and separate them into their respective denominations. Each of these coin denominations has a coin collecting container located at a coin exit region which receives the coins as they are discharged from the coin sorter. The majority of these coin collecting containers are cloth or plastic bags which are supported by a bag clamping device.
Many bag clamping devices presently available can be cumbersome to use and require a great deal of manual dexterity to properly position the bag prior to clamping it. Since gravity moves the coins from a coin processing machine downwardly, the bag clamping devices are often located on the lower portions of coin processing machines which may hinder the operator's ability to visualize the bag clamping device. Because the bags are often quickly removed and replaced, the visibility and dexterity requirements of many existing bag clamping devices impair their functionality. Further, the weight of filled coins bags can further frustrate the use of existing bag clamping devices during the bag removal process.
Furthermore, another problem of coin processing machines, especially coin sorters, is that these machines require a fair amount of space. Accordingly, the industries which commonly use coin processing machines are demanding machines with a smaller footprint. As the size of coin processing machines is reduced, the space allocated to bag holding devices is also reduced.
A need exists for a compact bag holding device that simplifies the installation and removal operations for the coin bags.